The present invention deals with wet shaving and relates in particular to a wet shaving razor assembly including two blades each having a single cutting edge.
Razor blades of this class are usually offset or spaced from one another by a generally flat element termed a "spacer".
The cutting edges of the blades are also offset from one another so as to develop in combination with the spacer and other elements of the razor body a fixed "blade geometry" which insures optimum shaving efficiency, comfort and safety.
The language "blade geometry" is intended to denote an optimum setting or spacing of blades and blade edges relative to other elements of the razor such as the guard bar and blade cap.
Recently it has been determined that it is desirable to devise a razor blade assembly which is more or less free to develop a "variable" blade geometry where the geometry varies in response to shaving forces, the contours and texture of the skin surface shaved, the toughness of the beard, or any combination or permutation of the above factors.